GerIta: Feliciana's Diary
by FelicianaVargas-CentralItaly
Summary: Ludwig and Feliciana's lives as newly weds. Character is actually my OC for Central Italy.
1. Chapter 1

**GerIta **

by ~italafelicianovargas, Jan 5, 2013, 9:53:07 PM

Literature / Characters & Settings / Sci-Fi & Fantasy / Profiles

Ludwig watched as Feliciana lay on the couch looking at her laptop. From where he sat he could make out that she was reading a story about them that a fan had written. He hated when she read those stories because she would usually end up muttering under her breath in Italian when they misspelled an Italian word. He also hated how some of the things people wrote about them doing were supposed to be something private. It never ceased to amaze him how dirty some peoples minds were. Right now he decided to tolerate it because Feliciana was in a pissy mood because she was in her time of month, and when Feliciana was pissy any little thing could push her over the edge which would make her start screaming. Frankly he didn't feel like calming her down so he held his tongue and continued to read his book. Gilbert unfortunately picked a bad time to burst into her house. He was instantly bombarded with a barage of Italian curses being screamed at him as Feliciana hopped up. She grabbed the taller nation by his ear and shoved him out the door.

"Stay the cazzo away froma my house you god damna piece of merda!" she screamed before slamming the door and locking it. She tried to lock the lock that was right above the door but wasn't tall enough. Ludwig stood up and locked it for her.

"Grazie" she mumbled as she flopped back down on the couch returning to her reading.

Ludwig smirked as he tried not to laugh as how such a small nation had perfected how to remove a larger and stronger nation from her house with ease. He had seen her do it countless times with Gilbert, Antonio, and Francis. Even removing them from his house when they would stay there. He quietly returned to his book listening to her mumble obscentities in Italian under her breath.

"Feliciana, you know I don't speak Italian. If you're going to complain at least do it in a language I understand." He said, lips lifting into a small smile. She turned and laughed.

"I said if they're going to write something in Italian they should at least spell it correctly." She said.

" Is the spelling really that bad? Ludwig questioned.

"Si." she replied turning back to her computer.

"So are you enjoying reading your porn." Ludwig said.

"I ought to come over there and slap you for even suggesting that I read porn. I'm just reading fan fictions. It isn't my fault that our fans have dirty minds. she said.

"It's your fault for reading it."He calmly retorted.

"From the one with the stash of naughty books under the bed and the toys in the closet." Feliciana countered with a grin.

"I burned those a month ago." He said. "Besides whose the one who opened the box with them in it."

"It's not all my fault. Your brother delivered them here in a box that said 'Feliciana don't open' and then tells me not to open it. What do you expect me to do. Leave it sitting there?" she said."Besides, what would you have done with them if I hadn't found them. Would you have put them with your toys?"

"No, I would have gotten rid off them." Ludwig said

"Toro merda!" Feliciana shouted.

Ludwig sighed and got up setting his book aside. He walked over to where Feliciana was sitting and picked her up pulling her into his lap so he could read over her shoulder. She looked through the fan fictions boredly trying to find one that interrested her.

"Not finding anything dirty enough? Ludwig teased.

"Vaffanculo." She muttered under her breath.

"I'm sorry, what was that. He smirked.

"Vaffanculo." she repeated louder this time.

"I don't think I know that word." He teased.

"You know perfectly well what that means Ludwig. You've heard mi fratelli scream it at you for years." Feliciana retorted.

"I never understood why your brothers, Veneziano and Romano, hated me so much." Ludwig said.

"Apparently Antonio told them that I was bad mouthing them to you and that I loved you more than them." She sighed.

"I thought you loved me more that them." He prodded.

"They're my brothers I love them differently than the way I love you Ludwig. You're my husband there is no way that I could love you the same way I love them." Feliciana replied.

"I don't know why but I've always hated those words, husband and wife, they always make me cringe." Ludwig said.

"Then What do you like?" She asked.

"I would rather use the term lovers." He said.

"Fine by me. It sounds better anyways." Feliciana said.

"So you agree with me mein kleiner engel?" Ludwig cooed.

"Si, mi amore. I agree with you." She replied.

"What site are you on, mauschen?" He asked.

"Deviant Art." She said boredly.

"Anything good yet?"

"Not really." She sighed.

"Something wrong, mein liebe." He asked.

"No I'm just a little bit tired."

"Siesta time?" He questioned.

"Si it's about two-thirty." She replied as she shut her laptop and sat it to the side.

"Ludwig?"

"Ja?"

"Will you sleep with me?" Feliciana asked as she used the puppy eyes.

Ludwig sighed knowing that he couldn't say no to her warm amber eyes.

"Ja." He said.

Feliciana lay her head down on Ludwig's chest and immediately fell asleep. Ludwig smiled as he stroked her hair being careful to stay away from her curl. Content in listening to her sleep and breathing in her scent. Ludwig found himself hypnotized by that scent. The warm smell of tomato sauce and basil along with spices and wine. He leaned down and softly kissed her forehead. Before he knew it he had fallen asleep,while hoolding his little nation of love in his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**GerIta:2 **

by ~italafelicianovargas, Jan 6, 2013, 7:54:07 PM

Literature / Characters & Settings / Sci-Fi & Fantasy / Profiles

Ludwig was worried about Feliciana. She had stayed up all night on the computer and then went through an unusually hectic day. The problems had started when Feliciana started working to prepare a small garden plot for her annual tomato and herb garden. Feliciana had a quick temper, especially if Gilbert was the one annoying her. Apparently Gilbert had heard from Francis that if Feliciana was working in her garden she wouldn't get annoyed with him. So Gilbert started with teasing her as she used a hoe to break through the hard ground and grass roots.

"Hey West!" Gilbert said.

"Ja." Ludwig said as he turned away from watching Feliciana work in her garden.

"What do Feliciana and a pussy have in common?" Gilbert called out making sure he was loud enough so that she could hear him from his place on the porch.

"What?" Ludwig sighed knowing that he wouldn't leave him alone until he was done.

" One slip of the tongue and you're in deep shit!" Gilbert cackled.

Feliciana ignored him and kept working on her garden. Though Ludwig could see her slam the hoe into the ground with more force than earlier. She had been working on the garden for an hour or so and still hadn't even broken a sweat. She slid to her hands and knees as she pulled grass out of her garden plot. Her back was turned to both Ludwig and Gilbert as the setting sun shone off of her tan skin as her tank top rode up. It was cold outside and were surprised that the Mediterreanean nation didn't even shiver. Ludwig could hear her sniffling as the cold made her nose run slightly.

"Vhy don't you go join her West. I can see it in your eye that you want to pin her to the ground and claim her vital regions. Gilbert smirked."You're just staring at her ass."

"Vhat no I'm not!" Ludwig said.

"Ja you are." Gilbert replied.

Ludwig quickly changed the subject.

"Bruder, vhy ze hell are you trying to piss Feliciana off?" Ludwig asked annoyedly knowing that if Feliciana got pissed she would go after Gilbert, and Ludwig would have to restrain her from killing his older brother.

"Relax West, Francis told me that she wouldn't get pissed if she was working in her garden."

"And you believe him vhy?" Ludwig said.

"Because he wouldn't lie to me." Gilbert stated matter-of-factly.

"Hey bitch!" Gilbert yelled to Feliciana."Vhen are you going to remove these stupid alcohol bracelets so Francis, Antonio, und me can celebrate Carnevale."

"I." Feliciana and Ludwig replied at the same time.

"Vhat?" Gilbert asked confusedly

"It's Francis, Antonio, and I." Feliciana said.

"Vhatever just take these stupid bracelets off." Gilbert yelled.

"No, I'm working in my garden right now. I'll do it later." she replied.

"You're so pathetic." Gilbert yelled." You need someone to take care of you all the time, because all you do is cook and paint and sleep. You're so useless."

"Bruder shut up now. Ludwig said angrily.

" Nein the missus deserves it." Gilbert shrieked.

"Don't call her that." Ludwig snapped.

"I vill call her vhatever I vant." Gilbert said turning towards Feliciana as he yelled." what a cute little perfect house frau. Ze only problem is you can't clean anything without breaking it und creating un even bigger mess."

"Gilbert shut your mouth now!" Ludwig said coldly.

"You lose every var you fight und are always getting hurt which causes mein little bruder a lot of trouble. You are truly a pathetic country. You're a pacafist und don't want to fight.I'm surprised how much Ludwig puts up with you, because if you were mine you would have been harshly beaten for everything you do."Gilbert continued mercilessly.

The entire time Feliciana had been quietly working in her garden, but finally she had had enough.

"Gilbert, I don't care if you're my friend, if you don't shut your fucking mouth I will cut off your fucking dick and use it as fertilizer for my tomatoes!" Feliciana threatend.

Ludwig stifled a laugh at the look on Gilbert's face. Which had amazingly managed to turn even paler as he turned and ran off as fast as he could, putting as much distance as possible between him and the extremely irate Italian.

"Brutto Bastardo." Feliciana muttered under her breath as she stood up and raked the dirt into rows.

"I'm done here for today." Feliciana said tiredly."Let's go inside Luddie." She said stacking her hoe and rake on the porch.

"Don't wear those shoes inside." Ludwig said making sure she removed the dirt covered sneakers before she went inside.

"I'm gonna go get a shower." Feliciana said as she walked down the hall to their bedroom which connected to the only bathroom in the house.

"Ja, ja I'll start on dinner. Is grilled cheese okay?" Ludwig called after her.

"Si." she called back.

"Do you want hard salami and Italian cheese on yours?" He called out again.

"Si, grazie." Feliciana said poking her head out from their bedroom.

Then Ludwig heard the soft patter of her feet against the floor, the bathroom door closing, and the shower being turned on. Knowing that Feliciana would be in there a while he settled down on the couch with the book he was trying to read yesterday and continued on from his stopping place.

Soon enough Ludwig heard the shower turn off signalling that Feliciana was done. He set his book down and went to make their dinner. He heard the soft patters of her feet as she ran down the hallway toward him. She was dressed in a pink t-shirt and black pajama pants that said 'pink power' all over them. Her short hair was pulled back into a low ponytail at the base of her neck. She smiled as she took her dinner.

"Grazie!" She said as she leaned up giving Ludwig a peck on the cheek.

Though he was used to it by now Ludwig still blushed as a genuine smile lit up his face. He pulled Feliciana close to him and passionately kissed her soft, warm lips. It lasted for a moment neither of them wanting to pull away.

"Ich liebe dich auch Mein Liebe!" Ludwig whispered into her ear.

"Ti amo tanto Mi Amore!" Feliciana whispered back.

They sat down and quietly ate their dinner. Afterward once the table had been cleared Ludwig headed to the shower. When he got out he saw Feliciana was already asleep in their bed.

"Guten nacht Mauschen." Ludwig whispered as he kissed her forehead and cuddled up by her quickly falling asleep.

"Buona notte Luddie." Feliciana whispered back sleepily as she fell back to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**GerIta:3 **

by ~italafelicianovargas, Jan 7, 2013, 8:51:35 PM

Literature / Prose / Fiction / Romance / General / Introductions & Chapters

Ludwig checked the clock to his left.

"Good grief how can she still be sleeping." He thought.

Suddenly he heard some creaking as Feliciana's breathing grew shallower and she awoke.

"Guten morgen Sleeping Beauty." Ludwig chuckled. "It's about time you woke up."

"Buongiorno, what time is it?" Feliciana asked, streching.'

"It's a few minutes..."

Ludwig was interrupted by the sound of a door being kicked down.

"Where the fucking hell are you bitch?" Gilbert yelled out.

They raced out to see Gilbert, Antonio, and Francis enter the house.

"What's wrong?" Feliciana asked.

"You fucking promised to take these goddamn alcohol bracelets off last night!" Gilbert yelled angrily.

"Oops, I forgot." Feliciana said.

"Lo siento Feliciana, this bastard is just pissed because he wasn't able to have any alcohol last night." Antonio said walking over to her.

Feliciana reached over to Antonio's wrist and removed the alcohol bracelet. Gilbert still screaming German profanities in the background.

"No Antonio, I should be the one apologizing,I caused you to miss the first night of Carnevale." Feliciana replied.

"I'm just sorry this idiot burst in without manners." Francis said "'E really should learn to be kinder."

"There has to be something I can do to make it up to you." Feliciana said as she removed Francis's alcohol bracelet.

"Non, you did nothing wrong." Francis insisted.

Ludwig and Gilbert continued to yell German profanities at each other as Feliciana walked up and removed Gilbert's alcohol bracelet.

"There it's gone. Please leave my house." Feliciana said to Gilbert.

"That's all you ever do. You just use your words. You rarely use your actions."Gilbert yelled at Feliciana.  
"Fine Gilbert, you want me to use my actions." Feliciana said.

She punched hism in the face.

"I hated everything you said about me while I was in my garden plot."

Another punch this one to his cheek.

"The majority of the stuff you said wasn't true."

She punched his stomach.

"You say you're my friend, but you put me down all the time."

An uppercut to his chin.

"You make me feel like I'm garbage."

Another punch. This one to his nose.

"And stop breaking down my fucking door. You goddamn piece of shit. I'm tired of having to fix it again and again."

She threw Gilbert out the door with ease. Antonio and Francis walked out again apologizing about the door. They picked up their near unconscious friend and left.

Feliciana put the door back on its hinges and screwed it back into the wall. She slammed the door and locked one of the locks. She struggled to lock the other because it was on top of the door. She continued jumping trying to reach it. Ludwig walked over and locked the door himself.

Feliciana smiled.

"Grazie." She said walking into the kitchen.

She grabbed a bottle of wine and walked back to the bedroom with Ludwig following right behind her. She ripped the cork out with her teeth and took a few swallows before she stopped to breathe.

"Buon Carnevale huh." She said offering the bottle to Ludwig who took it gratefully.

"Ja, Buon Carnevale." He said as he took a few swallows.

"What time is it?" Feliciana asked.

"A few minutes to three." He replied.

"Mio Dio, I've got to go." She said as she took a few swallows of the wine.

"I'll be back later." she said as she kissed Ludwig's lips, handed him the bottle, and ran out to work on her garden.

Ludwig smiled and raised the bottle to his lips realizing it was empty."Is she going to be okay?" He thought as he watched her begin working to remove more grass from her plot. He watched as she worked wiggling her hips as she pulled out the remaining bits of grass. She stood up and raked the dirt into rows.

"Finito!" She happily said as she ran inside to get her shower.

"Don't forget to take off your shoes!" Ludwig said.

Checking his watch he saw that two hours had gone by. He walked inside to see Feliciana run to the shower holding a bag of fruit to eat while she showered.

Ludwig sighed and sat down, picking up his book to read it. About an hour later Feliciana walked out and threw away the bag that now held the unedible parts of the fruit. She plopped down on the sofa and played on her ipod for a little bit before she grew bored and grabbed her laptop. She logged on and went to read fanfictions on Deviant Art. She didn't really post much and preferred just to read the fanfictions. after a while she closed her computer and fell asleep on the couch. Hearing Feliciana's breathing grow shallower, Ludwig looked up from his book and seeing that she was asleep he carefully picked her up and placed her in bed.

Ludwig then proceeded to get a shower and get ready for bed. He saw Feliciana was still asleep when he got out. He smiled at the sweet smile plastered on her peacefully sleeping face. He quietly climbed into bed.

"Gute Nacht mein liebe." He said as he kissed her forehead and pulled her closer to him. Feliciana curled up to Ludwig. He soon fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**GerIta:4 **

by ~italafelicianovargas, Jan 8, 2013, 3:07:19 PM

Literature / Prose / Fiction / Romance / General / Introductions & Chapters

Ok so I'm tired of typing this stuff in third person. So I'm going to do it in first person from now on. P.S. I'm Feliciana Vargas if you didn't already know.

I sat in my living room on the couch typing on my laptop while Ludwig read a book in a chair.'He looks so handsome with his reading glasses on'. I thought to myself. To my surprise he looked over to me.

"Please tell me zhat you're not typing more about our lives." He said.

"I'm not." I said calmly trying to look like i wasn't lying.

"Don't lie to me." Ludwig said aas he put his book down.

"I'm not." I insisted as I continued to type.

"Feliciana, don't lie to me."

"I'm not lying Ludwig."

"Yes, you are. I know you. You can't fool me."

"Yes I can. I just choose not to." I replied as I continued to type.

"Feliciana I can see from here that you're typing our conversation as we speak."

"No I'm not."

"I can read zhe screen from here."

"No you can't."

"Then vhat are you typing."

"An update on the birth rate of Italy for my fratelli."

"No you're not."

"Prove it."

"I can see zhe screen from here."

"You're just seeing what you want see."

"Fine."Ludwig replied giving up as he returned back to his book.

I continued typing knowing that soon enough this would come back to bite me in the butt.

I'll post more of this later tonight.

GerIta:4 cont.

by ~italafelicianovargas, Jan 8, 2013, 6:19:34 PM

Literature / Prose / Fiction / Romance / General / Introductions & Chapters

~later that night~  
Ludwig and I sat down and ate dinner. My knee was hurting but I didn't know why, so I was rubbing my knee and picking at my meal.

"Vhat's wrong Liebe?" Ludwig asked.

"My knee has been hurting and I don't know why."

"Vhat did you do to it?"

"Nothing."

Ludwig had finished his dinner.

"Come let me see it." He sighed.

I pulled my chair over to him and sat down. I pulled up the leg to my jeans. He carefully touched it but it still saw me flinch and pulled his hand away.

"It looks swollen, but zhere isn't any bruising." He said."Are you sure you didn't bump it on something?"

"Si."

"Maybe it's because of the rain."He said."Go get ready for bed. You didn't sleep to vell last night und you need your sleep."

"Okay."

I went and got my shower reveling in the hot water. I got out and put on my pajamas and finished getting ready for bed by brushing my hair and putting it up into a ponytail, applying deodorany, putting lotion on my dry skin, brushing my teeth and using mouthwash, and putting in my retainers. Yes, I know a 2,764 year old country wearing retainers is ridiculous, but please keep in mind that we're just barely adults. Ludwig also has a retainer. I remember a month or two ago when Arthur and Alfred got their braces stuck together while making out during the break at the world meeting.

I tiredly crawled into bed and burrowed under the covers. I was starting to doze off when Ludwig came in.

"Are you feeling well enough to go to the world meeting tonight?"

"No, my knee hurts and who schedules a world meeting during Carnevale."

"I'll rearrange it for next week or so." Ludwig replied.

"Grazie."

"Ja, ja." He said.

I heard him step out of the room and dial someone's number. I listened guessing it was probably Arthur. There was some talking before Ludwig hung up.

"I'm going to go get mein shower now."

"Okay." I said as I dozed off.

A little later I heard the bed squeak softly and felt strong arms hold me tight before I fell deeply asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**GerIta:5 **

by ~italafelicianovargas, Jan 8, 2013, 9:32:45 PM

Literature / Prose / Fiction / Romance / General / Introductions & Chapters

I awoke a few minutes later to the sound of Ludwig getting out of bed. I watched as he walked toward the bathroom mumbling under his breath in German. I quietly got out of bed to see what he was dooing. The bathroom door was open. I looked in to see him sitting on the edge of the toilet eyes closed while he stroked his cock. It wasn't the fact that he was pleasuring himself that bothered me. It was the fact that he hadn't come to me with this. I was his lover. I quietly walked in and sat down infront of him, his eyes were closed and he didn't hear me approach. I quietly removed my retainers and set them to the side. In one swift motion I grabbed his wrist and pulled it away from his cock. Before he could even respond, I had it iin my mouth. I softly ran my tongue down the length of his shaft while he just sat there doing the only thing he could, he had one hand covering his mouth trying to smother any sounds while with the other he held tight to the toilet seat. I took his large length into my mouth and softly sucked, lightly grazing it with my teeth. His cries of pleasure fueled me on. I relaxed my throat and took the rest into my mouth. I swallowed and saw he was close. I swallowed again and he came. I swallowed his cum and licked the excess off lis length and my lips and swallowed once more. Then I stood up and left the bathroom.

I hurried and ran out the door. I heard him behind me trying to catch up to me. I was not going to let that happen. I unfolded my wings (Love Angel) and took off. I heard Ludwig take off also (War Angel). I was determined not to let him catch me. I rocketed towards the clouds as fast as I could. Seeing as Ludwig was right behind me I turned at the very last second and aimed lower to the ground. Unfortunately for him Ludwig wasn't as fast and agile in the air which meant he flew into the clouds which would impair his vision for a second or two. The second he got out of the clouds he raced towards me. I turned and flew above the Mediterreanaean Sea. I skimmed my hand across the surface which at the speed I was going meant it created a mist that would sting his eyes. He was still right on my tail so I headed inland again. I skimmed right over a large patch of semolina and headed straight for the Italian Alps. Once there I caught an updraft that sent me spiralling through the sky. Ludwig hit the same updraft and continued to try to catch me. I quickly caught a wind current and flew towards my house. Unfortunately for me Ludwig caught a current powerful enough for him to finally catch up to me. He wrapped his arms around my wings and arms insuring that I couldn't fight back. He flew back to our house and walked into our bedroom. He somehow pulled a pair of handcuffs out of thin air and chained my wrist to the bed. I struggled to pull away for a moment before I placed my free hand over the cuff holding my wrist to the bed. I focused and with the magic I as an Angel had, unlocked the cuff. I quickly moved and attached the cuff to his ankle in his moment of shock and raced out the door. A few minutes later my brothers, Veneziano and Romano, showed up. They carefully grabbed my wrists and took me back to my house. They took me to the bedroom where Ludwig was still chained to the bed. Usually it was I who told them to face their problems instead of running away, but this time they were the ones telling me to face my problems. After a few minutes discussion in Italian, I turned and undid the cuff.

"I'm sorry for running off Ludwig. When I saw what you were doing I was hurt that you would try to resolve that problem yourself. When you could come to me, your lover. Ludwig I would have resolved your problem, I'm not only a nation of love but also an angel of love and you know that. What you were doing is the greatest insult you could have given me." I said tears streaming down my face.

"Oh Feliciana, I'm so sorry. I promise next time I have a problem that I'll come to you. I didn't know. I would have never done that if I would have known. What scared me was when you ran off. I was scared that another nation would hurt you and I wouldn't be there to protect you." Ludwig said as he pulled me into his lap and wrapped his arms around me as i wept into my shoulder.

Sometime during that my brothers left and locked the front door. Ludwig scooped me up and set me in the bed. It was late and we both needed our sleep.

"Ti amo tanto Ludwig, Mi Amore." I wispered as I closed my eyes.

"Ich liebe dich auch Feliciana, Mein Liebe." He whispered back as we curled up together and fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**GerIta:6 **

by ~italafelicianovargas, Jan 12, 2013, 8:26:55 PM

Literature / Prose / Fiction / Romance / Erotic / Introductions & Chapters

I tiredly awoke to Ludwig screaming at me to get up.

"Vaffanculo, I'm tired." I said.

"It's two p.m.. You're not tired, you're groggy from sleeping too long." He said.

He attempted to pull the covers off of me. I gripped them tightly and grabbed on to the headboard knowing his next move would be to try to pull me off the bed. He grabbed onto my waist and pulled. After trying for several minutes unsuccessfully he let go. I heard him walk out of the room. A minute or two later he returned. He put what I later found out was soap on the head board. Again he pulled. I held on for as long as I could before my hands slipped and I let go. We both fell backwards. I gripped the blanket as tightly as I could around me. I felt him pick me up. He carried me to the living room and sat me down in his lap on the couch. After a moment or two he spoke.

"You're food is going to go bad."He said.

I instantly hopped up and ran to the refrigerator. I pulled out my lasagna and heated it up in the microwave. I quickly ate it and got dressed. I plopped down on the couch to play on my ipod. Pulling up European War II lite, I starting getting frustrated.

"Vhat is it?" He asked.

"Whoever made this game knew nothing about history." I replied angrily."This doesn't follow the Pact of Steel."

"Vorld Var II game?"He asked.

"No shit, Sherlock." I replied.

"You get vay to vorked up over zhese things."

"Toromerda."

"I've go to go take care of some vork. I'll be back later." He said.

"Arrivederci." I said.

"Ja, ja Arrivederci." He said giving me a kiss on the lips.

"You're Italian is still to gruff." I yell as he closes the door and leaves.

"Poland failed not me." I yelled at the game as it popped up saying failed.

I tiredly looked at ifunny. Still nothing good. Again I try the game. This time it was Bulgaria. Giving up I get ready for bed.

"Where the hell is he." I yelled to no one in particular.

Eventually I fell asleep seething with anger.


	7. Chapter 7

**GerIta:7 **

by ~italafelicianovargas, Jan 14, 2013, 3:38:09 PM

Literature / Prose / Fiction / Romance / Erotic / Introductions & Chapters

Hearing my phone go off I checked to see who was calling. Sadly it was Alfred. Reluctantly I answered the phone to hear him scream into the phone.

"Alright losers World Meeting tonight."

I immediately hung up and called Arthur.

"Hello?"

"Arthur, it's Feliciana can you cancel the World meeting tonight?" I asked.

"Yes, that's no problem." Arthur responded.

"Grazie."

"Yeah bye."

"Arrivederci."

A few minutes later my phone rang.

"Ciao, pronto?"

"Yes it's Arthur, we have a meeting tonight."

"I thought you cancelled that?"

"Not a World Meeting. The meeting of the strongest European Nations."

"Okay, I'll contact the others."

"Fine." Arthur said hanging up.

"Arrivederci."

"Luddie there's a meeting for Europe's strongest tonight."

"During Carnevale?"

"Si, apparently."

I picked up my phone and dialed Veneziano's number. He picked up after a couple rings.

"Ciao,pronto?"

"Europe's strongest meeting tonight." I said.

"Seriously, it's Carnevale for fucks sake!"

"I know, I know."

"I'll let Gilbert, Antonio, Francis, and Romano know."

"Okay."

"Pick us up. Capice?"

"Capice."

"Come on Luddie let's go." I said."We have to pick up Gilbert, Antonio, Francis, Veneziano, and Romano up from Antonio's house."

"Fine."

Ludwig grabbed the car keys from the key hook and I followed him down into the garage. We climbed into my black car and headed off.

"About time you got here." Romano raged as we pulled up.

"Would you rather walk?" I asked.

"Of course not." Romano said.

Antonio, Gilbert, Francis, Romano, and Veneziano piled into the back seat and we headed we got to the meeting hall we climbed out of the car and headed towards the elevator. When we climbed in some sort of scanner thing Kiku made verified we were who we said we were. The elevator made its way to the third floor. We walked into the room to see Arthur, Ivan, Natalia, Vash, Heracles, Sadiq, Mathias, Lukas, Berwald, Tino, and Emil. I took my seat happily.

"You seem happy this evening." Ludwig said.

"Italian leather seats." I mumble back.

"Let's start this meeting." Arthur said. "This will be a short meeting. We're here only to discuss the way we have allowed America to control the World Meetings. I think we should have one of us control the meetings. Now are there any nominations?"

"I nominate Ludwig." I say glaring at my brothers.

"I second." Romano says.

"I third." Veneziano says.

"Fourth." Francis says.

"I fifth." Antonio says.

"I sixth." Gilbert says.

"I seventh." Vash says.

"Eighth." Heracles says still asleep.

"Ninth, da." Ivan says.

"Tenth." Natalia says.

"Eleventh." Sadiq says.

"Anyone but Denmark, so twelth." Lukas says.

"Thirteenth." Emil says.

"Fourteenth," Tino says.

"Fifteenth." Berwald says.

"Sixteenth, I guess. Arthur says.

One by one the majority of the nations voted for Germany to become the European representative. Mathias was the only one not to vote being pissed he wasn't chosen.  
Suddenly Alfred burst into the room.

"How did he get in here?" I questioned.

"He must of hacked someone's account." Francis said.

All eyes turned towards Arthur.

"Why the bloody hell is everyone looking at me for?" Arthur yelled.

"He couldn't have gotten into anyone elses." I replied.

"Scheming against me I see." Alfred yelled.

"We're not scheming against you, you git. We're working on our representation in the meetings." Arthur yelled.

"Who's representing." Alfred asked.

"Germany is." I replied.

"Great just what we need, a Nazi representing in the meetings." Alfred sneered.

"He's not a Nazi." I yelled."You've been blessed by having good bosses. Not all of us have been that lucky. All of the other nations have let it go. Why can't you? It's been nearly seventy years. Just let it go!" I screamed."I'm leaving the last thing I need is an asshole who can't forgive."

I raced out the door and ran down the stairs. I heard Ludwig running after me but I didn't stop. Not when I reached the bottom of the stairs nor the parking lot.

"Feliciana!" I

I heard Ludwig calling me. I turned my head and looked back for a second then I ran. I didn't want Ludwig to see me crying. I heard him still calling me I ignored it and ran as hard as I could pushing back the tears and emotions threatening to I lost the battle and fell to my knees sobbing. I heard Ludwig's pounding footsteps and labored breathing behind me. I thought he would be angry. He wasn't. He fell to his knees and pulled me into his arms as I cried.

"It's not fair." I sobbed into his shoulder.

"Shh, calm down." He said placing a hand on my shoulder.

"No don't tell me to calm down!" I yelled shoving his hand away.

Helooked surprised.

"You're right. It's not fair. You've lived your whole life surrounded by people who bully you and put you down. I can only imagine how many times you've been told to calm down while being stabbed in the back by the same person." Ludwig said."You've been attacked by the people you trust themost. It's not fair for me to tell you to calm down. I promise that I will never let anyone hurt you again."

"Promise?" I asked.

"Pinky promise." Ludwig replied. "Now lets go home."

He picked me up and carried me home piggyback. When we got home he placed me in bed and I fell asleep.

I woke up later in extreme pain from the Acqua Alta. He got up and a few minutes later he handed me a cup with some warm milk in tasted funny but I didn't say anything about it. I was still in pain. I heard him pick up a phone and call someone.

A few minutes later he hung up and pulled me into his lap. He softly sung a song in German as he softly stroked my forehead. Before I knew it I had dozed off.


	8. Chapter 8

**GerIta:8 **

by ~italafelicianovargas, Jan 15, 2013, 6:20:13 PM

Literature / Prose / Fiction / Romance / Erotic / Introductions & Chapters

I didn't see Ludwig all day so when I finally saw him I jumped him per say.

"Ludwig!" I screamed as I jumped into his arms hugging him."I missed you so much."

I heard his deep laugh.

"Liebling it's only been about twelve hours."

"So. I still missed being with you." I said.

He struggled to get off the ground with me on top of him.

"Get up you're heavy liebe."

"Toro merda! You're telling me that a strong nation like you can't pick me up. I'm not that heavy. I'm barely one hundred and sixty pounds."

"I'm going to have to carry you, aren't I?"

"Si." I said as I buried my head in his chest.

I heard him sigh. He picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. I started giggling. When we got into our bedroom he softly tossed me on the bed. He crawled into bed and tangled our legs together.

"How was your day?" He asked.

"Long, boring, and stupid."

"What were you typing earlier?"

"Just stuff."

"You typed another chapter of our lives didn't you?"

"Si. Why does that bother you?"

"You're telling them classified information."

"They won't know. They'll think that it's fiction. Besides they're ignorant of our existence. They think that we're just characters made up by someone."

"Not for long if you keep posting chapters."

"Ludwig?"

"Ja?"

"Do you miss the old days when we didn't have to hide from humans? When we didn't have to be sepparated each day? When we didn't have to be stuck in America and seperated from every other nation? Placed in small towns spread over Texas? When all I had to do when I wanted to see you was come over to your house instead of this odd realm thingie Japan made? I hate having to live with humans instead of mi famiglia! I hate having to go to highschool again! What I hate the most is having the other students look at me with disgust in their eyes just because I'm different! Because I'm not American! I hate the food there! Most of it makes me sick to my tummy! How these people say horrible things and their jokes are innappropriate and racist! I hate it all!"

Ludwig was quiet for a moment.

"I hate it too."

"Maybe one day we won't have to hide and we can be together in the humans world again."

"Maybe."

"Ti amo Ludwig. Buona notte."

"Ja, Ich liebe dich Felicia. Gute nacht."

I fell asleep in his arms.


	9. Chapter 9

**GerIta:9 **

by ~italafelicianovargas, Jan 15, 2013, 6:52:55 PM

Literature / Prose / Fiction / Romance / General / Introductions & Chapters

"Feliciana. Time to get up."

Ludwig quietly shook me awake.

"I don't wanna get up." I moaned tiredly.

"Neither do I but we have responsibilities to take care of."

"Don't wanna."

"I don't care what you want. Get up now!"

"Yes you do." I said as I quietly sat up.

He softly chuckled.

"Guten morgen Mauschen." Ludwig said kissing me.

"Buongiorno."

I looked up and saw that we were in the car.

"Why are we in the car?" I asked.

"We have to go up to Ivan's."

"No that's too cold." I whined.

"Ja, I know it's only for a couple days."

"Please tell me you didn't stay up all night driving."

Ludwig looked down guiltily.

"Ludwig that's not healthy! I can't believe you drove all night long! You have school today you need to get sufficient sleep!"

"I know."

"I never thought that I would ever say this, but Ludwig that was extremely stupid of you."

I thought for a minute.

"You're not driving tonight! You're going to sleep!"

"Then who's going to drive?"

"I am."

Ludwig's face went white.

"Nein liebe, you don't know how to safely drive on these roads."

"Si, actually I do. I've driven through the Italian Alps."

"You need your sleep."

"You need it more."

"You have testing."

"So do you!" I retorted.

"I've got to go Ludwig. I'll see you tonight."

"Love you."

"Love you too."

He kissed me and I left returning to the realm of the humans, what we like to refer to as altered reality.

I got dressed and went downstairs. I missed Ludwig already. I made my self a cup of Italian coffee and took my medication. I ate a banana and strawberry poptarts for breakfast. It was raining ouside but neither of the humans I lived with had time to drive me to school. After a long bus ride I arrived at Ludwig had managed to get me into an aerobics class. While there I heard some kids cracking horrible jokes about the Holocaust. I felt so sick that I stopped playing basketball and went to the other side of the gym and walked for the rest of the period. I was praying lunch would come soon. I was tired of this day already. During choir some goddamn human said that I was obviously a boy and the whole class laughed. What an ass. Oh well he's just a stupid American(See bottom after finishing the story). If Ludwig were with me he would've threatened that jerk or beat him up.

When we went to Gakuen: School of Nations I managed to make it so Ludwig and I had the exact same schedule. It turns out being the grand daughter of the Great Roman Empire has some perks. I even managed to get a room in the boy's dorms with my brothers and got to wear the males uniform. My grandfather was the art teacher so I could pull strings pretty well. I took Art class with my grandfather of course. The look on Ludwig's face when he found out he had Art class was so funny. I think he changed my schedule as revenge for Art class all those years ago.


	10. Chapter 10

**GerIta:10 **

by ~italafelicianovargas, Jan 16, 2013, 6:10:25 PM

Literature / Prose / Fiction / Romance / Erotic / Introductions & Chapters

"Hi Luddie!" I said as I arrived into the realm of Nations.

I kissed him on the cheek. He growled and pinned me against the passenger seat and smashed his soft lips against mine. His tongue ran across my bottom lip asking for entrance. When I didn't comply, he took matters into his own hands. He squeezed my ass causing me to gasp. He took the opportunity to explore my mouth. His tongue tasted of beer and his beloved sausages. I struggled not to moan. Unfortunately I failed. He felt my soft moan and smirked against my lips, purring delightedly. I pushed him back.

"We should get on the road." I said.

Ludwig started to retreat to the drivers seat.

"Uh uh! You need your sleep." I said climbing into drivers seat.

He reluctantly moved over to the passenger seat. I opened the glove box and pulled out an energy drink specifically designed for nations. Ludwig looked at me raising an eyebrow.

"Want one?" I asked.

"Ja, sure." He replied.

I handed him one I had drugged especially for him. After a few sips he fell asleep.

"I am so dead when he wakes up." I mutter to myself.

A few minutes later I see Arthur and Francis driving ahead. I pulled them over.

"Hey, can I tail you?"

"Yeah that's fine." Arthur replied.

I hooked my car onto the back of his and climbed back into my car so I could get some sleep. I fell asleep happily.

I awoke to Ludwig yelling.

"You drugged me didn't you?" He yelled.

"It was for your own good Luddie."

"And this is for your own good, Mauschen." Ludwig said pulling me over his lap.

"No Luddie no, please, I'm sorry, mi dispiace, I'm so sorry please don't!" I begged him squirming around trying to get away.

Ludwig placed his hand firmly on the small of my back so I couldn't get away. He removed my pajama shorts and underwear. I continued to struggle but it was in vain. I heard a loud smack and pain shot up my spine. I didn't even have time to react before I heard another loud smack accompanied by more pain. I could do nothing but cry and hold on to his leg. It ended a few minutes later. Ludwig pulled me into his arms and rubbed my back trying to calm me down. When I calmed down I whispered to Ludwig.

"I'm sorry I drugged you. I was just so worried about you."

"Shhh. It's okay. Just don't do it again."

(I apologize but the next few events were private and shouldn't be shared by anyone but lovers.)

"Francis will try to find out what we're doing. Wanna help me disappoint him?" I asked Ludwig as we lay on the backseat quietly.

"Ja, sounds fun." Ludwig replied.

Feeling the cars stop we jolted upright and I grabbed a deck of cards. The windows had fogged up so Francis would most likely think that he would find us engaged in the task I will not mention. I quickly dealt out some cards and put the rest in the middle.

"Do you have any twos?" I asked right as Francis opened the door, disappointment evident on his face.

"Francis close the door It's cold." I said.

"Sorry, I was just checking on you two." Francis said.

Francis closed the door but I knew he was just waiting to hear what would happen so Ludwig and I Just continued our game of go fish. We didn't stop until the cars started moving again. After that we just lay down on the back seat and curled up. The movement of the cars gently rocking us to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**GerIta:11 **

by ~italafelicianovargas, Jan 17, 2013, 2:57:22 PM

Literature / Prose / Fiction / Romance / Erotic / Introductions & Chapters

"Ludwig!" I screamed happy to see him again.

"Hi liebling. How was your day?"

"Boring without you."

He chuckled and embraced me kissing my forehead softly. I yawned praying Ludwig wouldn't notice. He did.

"Long day, Feliciana?"

"Si, I'm a little bit tired."

"Go lay down in the back and go to sleep."

"Sleep with me Ludwig. Sleep with me please." I begged.

Ludwig sighed.

"Then who's going to drive?"

"We can tail Arthur and Francis."

"Fine, I'll go to sleep with you."

"Yay! Grazie!" I said as I climbed into the backseat with Ludwig right behind me. We curled up together. I wrapped my wings around myself trying to keep warm. Ludwig saw this and wrapped his wings around us both. I was still shivering so Ludwig got up and grabbed something from the floor.

"Come here liebe." He said.

I crawled over to him and he pulled a large sleeping bag over me.

"It's so big!" I said struggling to stick my head out.

"It's Gilbert's. I washed it and brought it incase it got very cold. It's made for cold weather."

"Grazie Ludwig!" I said snuggling up to him in my sleeping bag.

I quickly fell asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**GerIta:12 **

by ~italafelicianovargas, Jan 18, 2013, 5:36:14 PM

Literature / Prose / Fiction / Romance / Erotic / Introductions & Chapters

"Ludwig flash Arthur and Francis over." I said as I arrived into the realm of nations.

Ludwig looked at me quizzically but did as he was told.

"Why did you flash us over to the side of the road?" Arthur asked.

"We're going to drive on our own for a little bit." I replied.

I climbed into the drivers seat, with much protesting from Ludwig.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"Something isn't right. I can feel it."

"So what are we going to do?"

"We're going back home."

"That's at least a two day drive."

"Just watch."

I quickly grabbed my phone as I started the car. I dialed Romano's number.

"Ciao pronto?" Romano asked.

"Head home."

"Capice."

I called Francis.

"Hello?"

"Francis if you and Arthur see anything suspicious turn around and go home."

"Okay."

I hung up the phone.

"Ludwig do you trust me to drive?" I asked.

"Not on these roads."

"Hold on tight. We'll be home in less than an hour. I said as I turned the car and stepped on the gas.

We were going well over 100 kilometers per hour. I was surprised how Ludwig didn't start freaking out until I hit the turns. A quick glance at the G.P.S. told me we were in Austria. Soon enough we came to Switzerland's border. He let us through without a problem. I turned and headed towards the house me and my brothers owned.

"Liebe, I thought we were going home."

"We are, but tonight we need sleep, so we're going to sleep here." I said as I clicked on the garage door opener.

My grandfather hadn't expected anyone to come home so as I pulled in he opened the door and stood in the doorway with one of his swords in his hand.

"Who's there?" He asked.

"Your granddaughter and her lover." I replied as I climbed out of the car.

"Felici, my baby! I've misse you so much!" He said pulling me into a big hug.

"Ciao Nonno Roma." I said hugging him back.

He released me and hugged Ludwig who hugged back awkwardly.

"We're going to retire to bed Nonno." I said pulling Ludwig down the hall to the room we shared. I crawled into bed tiredly.

"What's wrong mein liebe?"

"Nothing's wrong Ludwig." I said.

I extended my wings to relax a bit. He crawled in bed behind me and softly stroked my wings.

"I know something's wrong liebe."

"It's nothing." I lied through my teeth.

"Liebe don't lie to me. You know you can tell me anything right?"

"Si." I replied.

"Then tell me what's wrong liebe."

I sighed and turned to face him. I saw him look into my eyes and wince.

"Ludwig, you know that I've been bullied my whole life. Bullied by my family, my friends. I've seen horrors no other nation should see. Out of all the nations, I've seen the most war. My entire life I have been the one to stand up for my family, to protect them. I'm in pain Ludwig. I'm hurting right here." I said pointing to my chest. "I just want the pain to go away. I don't want to feel this pain and emptyness anymore."

"Feliciana, don't you dare leave me!" Ludwig said holding me tight. "Don't take what I've worked so hard to get, away from me! If I ever lost you I wouldn't be able to live. I know that your family wouldn't be able to go on living. Usually I'm generous, but this time I want to be selfish; I deserve to be selfish. If you destroy your life you will also destroy the lives of others and I know that isn't what you want. Please don't leave, you saved me from what I once was. Without you I would still be all alone without any friends. I never was able to smile before you came. When you came you brought sunshine into my life. Ich liebe dich Feliciana."

"Ti amo tanto Ludwig. I wouldn't ever do that and you know I wouldn't. God put me on this planet to protect people. I wouldn't be doing what I was placed here to do if I gave up. I will continue to protect the people of this planet for all my life. I will stand beside you forever."

"I know you will. Gute nacht mein liebe."

"Buonanotte."

I quickly drifted off to sleep in his arms.


	13. Chapter 13

**GerIta:13 **

by ~italafelicianovargas, Jan 22, 2013, 2:50:08 PM

Literature / Prose / Fiction / Romance / Erotic / Introductions & Chapters

I was on my computer relaxing by reading doujinshi.

"Sorella." My brothers, Veneziano and Romano, purred in my ears.

"What do you want?"

"What makes you think we want something?"

"Because that's pretty much the only time you bother me."

"Meet us in the woods outside your house tonight."

"Ok. Arrividerci."

"Arrividerci sorella."

After sometime Ludwig came to talk to me.

"Feliciana I need to see you immediately when you get down here tonight."

"Sorry Ludwig. Mi fratelli asked to meet me already."

"It doesn't matter, your brothers can wait."

"Why?"

"Because I said so."

"Why should I do what you say?"

"Listen child..."

I cut him off. "Why do you call me child? I'm older than you."

"Just do what I say."

"Why?"

"Because you should do what nations who are bigger and stronger than you say."

"Who says you're stronger than me?"

"You need to do what stronger and smarter nations tell you to."

"Who says you're smarter than me?"

"Just do what I say."

"Why? I'm a free nation you're not ruling over me."

"Just do what I said."

"What if I don't?"

"Then you will be harshly and severely punished."

"Fine. I'll think about it."

I decided that Ludwig wouldn't know if I checked with my brothers first. Later that night I snuck down and quietly slipped out of the house. I trudged into the forest.I hurried over to where my brothers were.

"Si? What is it?"

"Ciao sorella." They purred as they advanced toward me.

I took a step back nervously. They quickly grabbed me.

"What's wrong sorella? Why are you leaving us so soon?" Veneziano purred as he nibbled my ear.

"Stop! Ludwig isn't going to like this!"

"We don't care what Ludwig thinks." Romano purred as he was reaching for my curl.

"You should care." I looked up and saw Ludwig walking towards us.

My brothers jumped up and raced off. Ludwig threw me over his shoulder and headed towards the house.

He softly set me on the bed.

"Grazie!" I said.

He just walked to the door. He shut and locked it. He turned back toward me. Without taking his eyes off me, he slowly removed his belt and folded it in half in his hand.

Seeing this I shot up off the bed and flew into the air.

He sighed."Feliciana come down now you're just going to make it worse. Don't make me come and get you. Have you forgotten that I can fly too?"

I removed the cover to the airvent and quickly crawled inside knowing that Ludwig couldn't fit.

I heard him get up and walk somewhere. The sound of buttons clicking told me he had turned the air down low. I shivered as the first blast of air conditioning hit me.

I wrapped my wings around myself trying to keep warm. All I was wearing was a tank top and a light pair of pajama pants.

"Come down and take your punishment like a mature nation." Ludwig yelled up to me.

"Who are you to punish me? I'm older than you." I yelled back.

"You can't stay up there forever."

I ignored him and curled up to go to sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

**GerIta:14 **

by ~italafelicianovargas, 1 week, 3 days ago

Literature / Prose / Fiction / Romance / General / Introductions & Chapters

I awoke in the airvent the next night. I looked down and saw that Ludwig was still waiting on me to come down. I crawled back into the vent and fell asleep. I awoke to Ludwig calling my name. He had a warm blanket in his arms. I decided to risk it and quietly flew down. Ludwig wrapped me in the blanket and pulled me into his lap. All I could do was shiver from being cold. He held me tight to warm me up. Eventually I fell asleep.

I apologize for the short chapter and my absence from writing. In my stories the more advanced a nation is the more forms they have ex. angel, neko, lycanthrope, etc..


	15. Chapter 15

**GerIta:15 **

by ~italafelicianovargas, 1 week, 3 days ago

Literature / Prose / Fiction / Romance / General / Introductions & Chapters

Last night I went down to the realm of the Nations quite a bit later than usual. I quietly crawled into bed. Ludwig, who was sitting at the desk, turned to me.

"You need to stop telling humans everything." He said as he removed his reading glasses and set them on the desk.

He crawled into bed. I immediately curled up to him.

"Would you at least wear pajamas?" He asked frustratedly.

"Why? They're uncomfortable and stuffy!"

"You're going to catch a cold."

"No I'm not. I'm always warm when I'm sleeping with Germany." I said.

I watched as he blushed and started stuttering. Finally he sighed.

"Just go to sleep."

"Ok. Buonanotte Ludwig. Ti amo tanto."

"Ja, ja. Ich liebe dich."

I snuggled up and fell asleep.

... Time Skip ...

I awoke to my alarm going off.I turned it off and went back to sleep. I was surprised to see Ludwig was still there asleep. Soon enough my second alarm went off. Ludwig heard it before I could turn it off. He sighed and turned off the alarm. I thought that he would let me go back to sleep. I was wrong. He quietly woke me.

"I don't wanna get up!" I groaned.

"Think of the coffee you have in the human world." He said trying to bribe me.

It worked.

I begrudgingly got up.

"Bye Liebeling." Ludwig said as he kissed my forehead and left.

I left after he did. In the human world I quietly got dressed and made myself a cup of Italian espresso. I was exhausted because I was emailing a human until early in the morning.

I hated having to be away from my friends and family. Hated having to live with a human family. Hated having to be stuck in the U.S..Hated having to live in a piss poor town where I was judged for being American.

All of this because we got rid of our bosses a decade ago.

We had to go into hiding, leaving our homeland, our friends, our family.

We used to be respected and feared by humans. Now very few even know of our existence. We were treated horribly by the humans because we were different.

The ones who get treated the worst are the European nations. I can't even count how many times a human has called me Nazi this month alone. They look upon us with disgust in their eyes.

If they only knew what I've done, what all the Nations have done, to protect them, to keep them healty and happy, to keep them free.


	16. Chapter 16

**GerIta:16 **

by ~italafelicianovargas, 1 week, 3 days ago

Literature / Prose / Fiction / Romance / General / Introductions & Chapters

I had a World Meeting to attend last night. To my surprise Ludwig said I could stay and talk to my human friend. She is really nice. She moved to America from Germany a few years back. I had already broken a rule by telling her I was a Nation (If you didn't know, I'm still breaking that rule.). Ludwig was the only one that knew I had told her this. I headed down to the realm of the Nations around midnight. I was tired, I flopped into bed exhaustedly. Ludwig walked out of the bathroom and joied me in the bed.

"How was the meeting?" I asked as I curled up to his chest.

"It vas mostly America acting like un idiot."

"So how the meetings usually are?"

"Ja."

He chuckled softly.

"Jou need to go to sleep."

"So do you." I replied as I closed my eyes and fell asleep.


	17. Chapter 17

**GerIta:17 **

by ~italafelicianovargas, 1 week, 3 days ago

Literature / Prose / Fiction / Romance / General / Introductions & Chapters

This morning Ludwig and Kiku out of an airvent which I had crawled into because I heard a horrid episode of Hetalia that I prayed was fan made. It was one where we were stuck on an island and Ludwig and Kiku decided to kill me and eat my organs.

Kiku had to crawl into the airvent after me because Ludwig wouldn't fit. It took half an hour to get me out and several reminders that they wouldn't do that ever.

After I crawled out I nervously crawled into bed and took a siesta.

When I woke up Ludwig was at his desk working. He heard me wake up and set his pen down.

He turned around and looked at me worriedly.

"Are you feeling okay mein liebe?"

"Si. I'm fine." I replied nervously.

He stood up, walked over, and sat down on the bed.

"Mauschen, you know I would never let anyzhing happen to jou right?"

"I know, it really scared me though."

"I promise zhat I vill never ever let anyzhing happen to jou. I vill alvays keep jou safe." He said looking me in the eye.

" Pinkie swear?" I asked tentatively.

He smiled.

" Ja I pinkie swear."

We linked pinkies. I lay down afterwards, still sleepy. Ludwig got up to return to his work.

"Wait Luddie, come here."

"Ja?"

He turned and walked back towards me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him into bed with me. He tried to get away but eventually gave up. I tiredly curled up to him and fell asleep.


	18. Chapter 18

(This takes place with Feliciana in Neko form and Ludwig in dog form.)

(The more advanced a nation is the more forms they have ex. Lycanthrope, neko, angel, etc.)

When I headed down last night it was storming. So I did what I always do. I pulled a blanket off the bed and curled up in the corner with the blanket wrapped around me. I heard muffled footsteps coming towards me. I heard Ludwig trying to calm me. He didn't remove the blankets immediately. After he calmed me down enough that he felt I wouldn't attack him, he removed the blanket from me. I immediately threw myself into his arms gripping onto him tightly. I dug my claws into his back. He held me tightly and rubbed my back. He soon moved to petting the brown cat ears on my head. I soon calmed down and fell asleep in his lap. When I awoke the storm was over. Ludwig was sitting on the couch doing paperwork and petting my ears. I sat up. Ludwig smiled down at me and rubbed the base of my tail. I gasped and tried to pull away. Ludwig held me tightly and pulled my tail. I struggled to escape for several moments. Finally I did and I raced into the bedroom. Ludwig followed after me. I cowered in the corner keeping my tail between me and the wall. I hissed at him hoping it would scare him off. He growled to remind me who was more dominant. My ears lay flat against my head while his ears stood up. He approached me.

"Who do you think is stronger, Liebe, a German shepherd or a little cat?"

He sat down and pulled me into his lap while I tried to resist. He chuckled and roughly pulled my tail. He held me so that I couldn't scratch him. I could bite him but I doubted it would turn out well. He began to stroke my ears. Against my will I purred.

"Stop it Ludwig! I'm mad at you." I said as I continued to struggle to pull away.

He continued to stroke my ears. I continued to purr though it was against my will. After a while I relaxed in his lap. Ludwig felt this and his lips pulled up into a small smile.

"Am I forgiven liebeling?" He asked as he continued to stroke my ears.

I quietly contemplated my answer for a moment.

"Si, you're forgiven." I finally sighed.

"Gut, Ich liebe dich mein liebe." He whispered in my ear.

His hot breath sending shivers down my back. He lightly pressed his lips to my head. I turned around in his lap.

"Ti amo tanto mi amore." I replied as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Now let's get to bed. It's getting late, ja?"

"Si. I'm tired."

He picked me up and carried me to the bed. He lay me down softly and crawled in with me. I curled up to him and he wrapped his arms around me. I curled up to his well-toned body and fell asleep breathing in his scent.


	19. Chapter 19

_If Ludwig bothers me I swear I'm going to stab him._

I thought as I exhaustedly headed down that night. When I arrived I crawled into bed. A few minutes later Ludwig came to bother me.

"Ludwig! I swear to God if you don't stop bothering me I'm going to stab you!" I yelled as he rubbed my leg.

"Looks like someone needs to be re-taught who is more dominate." Ludwig chuckled squeezing my leg.

He continued to bother me. I growled and pulled the knife I keep under the pillow out. Before he could react I pushed him into a corner and held the blade too his throat. The look in his eyes excited me. His eyes were full of fear. I loved it.

"I'll repeat myself only once more. I'm tired, leave me alone or I will stab you. Capisce."

He nodded visibly afraid. As much as I would have enjoyed his continued fear, I was exhausted. I retracted the knife from his neck and crawled back into bed. Placing my knife in its usual spot. It took me quite a while to fall asleep after the adrenaline high. Ludwig ended up sleeping on the couch that night.


	20. Chapter 20

I headed down a bit later than usual. I crawled into bed tiredly. Ludwig was sitting at the desk reading.

"Ludwig." I whined. "I'm hot."

"Then take off the blanket." He said as he continued reading.

"I don't wanna. Will you take off my shorts for me?"

"You're a grown Nation. You can take off your own shorts."

"Please Luddie." I whined giving him the saddest look I could.

He sighed and got up. He crossed over to me and uncovered me. Blushing he undid the drawstring on my sleep shorts and removed them. He re-covered me.

"Now go to sleep."

I grabbed my blanket. As I closed my eyes I heard Gilbert's voice.

"Where are you West?" Gilbert called.

"I'm in here bruder." Ludwig called back as he walked out into the hall.

I relaxed about to fall asleep when I heard what Ludwig was saying.

"She's so childish und immature. She's too old for a security blanket."

Hearing this I got up and walked into the hall clutching my blanket. They both turned as I angrily walked up to Ludwig.

"It's not a security blanket. It's my favorite blanket you ass."

I kicked him in the vital regions and turned running towards the end of the hall. I opened a portal to my favorite olive tree behind the house where I used to live with my brothers. I climbed into a branch that had a little nook in it. I lay down in the nook and covered myself with my blanket. I quickly fell asleep.

I slightly awoke to the voices of my brothers speaking softly. I was carried in strong arms. I fell asleep again when I was placed in a warm, comfortable bed that I recognized was the bed me and my brothers shared by the scent and felt two warm, familiar bodies curl up to mine.


	21. Chapter 21

A few nights ago I went out with Gilbert. We went to the bar Bella owns and picked up a couple cases of beer. Afterwards we headed to a hill near Gilbert's house. We sat there and talked most of the night. We went to his house and spent the night later. I don't remember the last time we did that. We ended up sleeping in the same bed. Neither of us minded though. He is my best friend after all. It had been years since we had fun like that. I had told Ludwig I was spending the night with my brothers. Gilbert told him he was staying with Antonio and Francis. They all knew we were going drinking. They wouldn't tell Ludwig though. Ludwig is just too overprotective of me. He treats me as though I am a weak child unable to fend for herself. If only he knew how strong I actually am. When Ludwig was still just a little child, I was an adult. I was living with Gilbert and him since Gilbert took me from France. I'm not complaining though. Gilbert has always treated me like family. Anyways it was a long time ago. Gilbert was battling someone and had asked me to stay back in case he needed any help. I saw someone break into the house. I followed them and beat them before they could touch Ludwig. Afterwards we swore to keep it a secret between ourselves and never tell Ludwig. Ever since then Gilbert and I would go out together and drink. We would always go back to his house and sleep together. We would share a bed. Sometimes it was because we would watch a horror film or two, other times it was because we enjoyed each other's presence. Nothing would ever happen we would just curl up and go to sleep. Ludwig got suspicious. He confronted me while I was in the shower that morning. He thought I was cheating on him with Gilbert. I had to tell him everything. I don't think he believes me though. Then he got angry when I told him to leave me alone because he wanted sex. I had again gone against what I had wanted. I didn't want him to know that I was stronger than I appeared. I would rather keep myself mysterious to him. I never wanted him to know my strength. I wanted to leave him in the dark about myself. Apparently he is determined to find out one way or another. This is most unfortunate.


End file.
